Awkward Situations
by Tenshuki
Summary: Ever have those moments where you're stuck in an awkward situation, some one walks in, and they get the completely wrong idea about what's going on? Nao does... all the time...


**Me: Hehehe...**

**Nao: You are the devil reincarnated**

**Me: ;)  
**

* * *

Nao grunted and struggled as her and Mikoto were trying to carry a huge box up to the latter's new apartment. She was trying to be more independent and spend less time with Mai, so Mikoto decided to move out. And the only reason this box should be this heavy is if, "Kitten! Are there fucking rocks in this?" Nao yelled as they reached the top of the stairs.

Making their way down to the end of the never ending hallway, Mikoto shook her head and grunted, "No! Manga! Yuri!"

"Who the fuck has this much Yuri?" Nao screamed as they finally reached the open door.

"Shizuru! She gave me her collection!" Mikoto screamed as she turned and tried to see if the box would fit through the door. Barely, just barely would it be able to slide in. "Alright, turn a bit to the left and go in slow!" she yelled again.

Nao grunted and nodded, doing as she was told. "I should've seen that coming!" she yelled back. Angling the corners of the huge card board box just right, Nao slowly stepped forward and into the room.

Mikoto grinned as it smoothly slid through the door way. But, her eyes widened when she saw Nao's foot heading for the corner of the coffee table, "Nao! No, stop!" she yelled.

"Who what? What are you-OH SHIT!" she screamed.

Imagine... slow motion.

Nao's foot hitting the table and the shocked faces that appeared on both girl's faces. The box slipping from their hands and flying over Mikoto's head as Nao stumbled and tumbled. Mikoto reaching out and grabbing Nao's arm, trying to keep her steady and stop the fall. The weight and force of the falling red head pushing Mikoto down as the down of them fell on the floor with the red head on top of the smaller girl.

Manga flying through the air and pictures of naked woman **ev-er-y-where**!

Imagine that... Mkay that's enough.

Groaning, Nao lifted her head and tried to get up by moving her legs. Soon after, a gasp and a moan floated through the room. Shocked, Nao lifted herself up, which caused another moan to float through the air.

Oh god, her knee was between Mikoto's legs and her hand was on the girl's boob. Move damnit, move! "Kitten, shit I'm so sorry!" she yelled, trying to get up.

This only cause Mikoto to squirm under her and gasp, a lovely flush floating up to the girl's face. "Ugh, Nao! G-Get off!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm trying!" Nao yelled, moving her hands and placing it on the floor.

Then, it happened. The sound of metal hitting the floor resounded off the walls. Both girls gasped and looked to the doorway to see a shell shocked Natsuki who had just dropped her phone. The bluenette opened and closed her mouth over and over, trying to find some words.

The girls on the floor were still. Completely still.

"Shit! Sorry, sorry!" Natsuki yelled finally. "I didn't know you wanted to break in the apartmen- I'll be going now!" she finished, picking up her phone and running out of there was fast as her body would take her.

"Fuck!" Nao yelled, trying to get up again.

"Nao! Shit!" Mikoto yelled again, another moan floating through the air as Nao's knee pushed against her center. She grabbed Nao's shoulders and rolled so that she was on top. "Stop trying to move!" she yelled again, glaring down at the red head.

Nao sighed and nodded. Looking to her right, boobs were in her face. "Shizuru really has a dirty mind..." she muttered, rolling her eyes and looking back up. Mikoto's eyes were half lidded as she tried to catch her breath. Her face was still flushed and her hair was a bit messy. She looked... sexy... "...Kitten?"

"What?" Mikoto asked, opening her eyes. First, she saw boobs by Nao's head. Damnit Shizuru.. Next, she saw Nao's eyes ablaze with fire and passion. "N-Nao? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nao bit her lip, "Want to break in the apartment?"

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Me: Aaaaaaand I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;)**

**Nao: Oh, fuck you, Shu!**

**Natsuki: So then it wasn't what it looked like?**

**Me: Well eventually it turned into tha-**

**Nao: -**smacks me**- I hate you**

**Me: HEY! Thanks to me, you got laid!**

**Mikoto: Thank you, Shu!**

**Mai: One hell of a way to become independent..**

**AGAIN, Check out my poll and wish me luck on my Math final! :gonk:  
**


End file.
